mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Wyatt´s history. Wyatt Halliwell is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches, Charmed Season 5 Rewrite, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, and a minor character in Something's End This Way Nears. Wyatt Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth; beside his cousin Carl and the rest of the Pentad (WWTW). History Pre-Birth (WWTW, Charmed Season 5 Rewrite) Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth & After-Birth Wyatt was born on February 02, 2003 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a Witch and a Whitelighter respectively. Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful beings to ever walk on Earth (beside his cousin Carl and the Pentad; WWTW). After his birth many demons tried to kidnap him, but they were not successful. A law was created, forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destroy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what most likely made Wyatt become Evil in the alternate future. Walking With The Witches Wyatt is seen in at least a few episodes and has been mentioned in most of the episodes of Walking With The Witches. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Wyatt is one the main characters in Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. Wyatt had been turned into a vampire by another vampire, Drusilla; because he had been infected with the very deadly Croatian virus, created and released by Lucifer. Wyatt had performed the To Call a Lost Witch spell, which failed so he changed the words (to make) To Call a Lost Halliwell spell, and got Cole Turner instead of his aunt Prue Halliwell. This was because Prue had been sent to the year 2021 and meant she had been gone in the present for twelve years. Wyatt and Cole bonded really well and Piper made Cole promise that if anything happened to her that he would take care of Wyatt. Cole summoned Drusilla and she turned Wyatt into a vampire. It was revealed by Wyatt to Prue that he and Cole had sex while he (Wyatt) at the time had no soul. Wyatt lost his Whitelighter powers, but retained his Wiccan ones. Ava, a demon, sought out Wyatt and had her minions capture him. Wyatt's soul was removed by Jack Sheridan during a huge battle at the club, P3. Once the fight had cleared, Wyatt had disappeared from sight. Towards the ending of the story, Wyatt fight his Aunt Prue and her rag-tag team of fighters. Prue is able to push him under falling debris of the collapsing Nexus, but is teleported to safety by Gideon. Something Wicca This Way Nears Wyatt appears and is mentioned several times in couple of episode-chapters of Something's End This Way Nears. Powers and Abilities As A Witch Basic Powers * Spell Casting - 'One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical proprieties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship '-' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Projection - 'The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. * 'Telekinesis -''' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** 'Telematerialization - '''The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** 'Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Wyatt is able to push attacks or powers back with Telekinesis or Telekinetic Orbing. ** Crushing - 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers. * 'Telekinetic Orbing - 'The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. ** 'Remote Orbing -''' The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away. * 'Orb Shield - '''The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. * 'Molecular Combustion'' ''-'' ''The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. This power is not as strong as Piper´s, however, it may grow sometime in the future. Sometimes Wyatt uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. * Molecular Immobilization - '''The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seems completely frozen. His freezing power is not as strong as Piper´s or Melinda´s. ''Powers accessed through Projection'' * 'Electrokinesis - '''The ability to create and project electricity and lighting. Wyatt doesn´t use this power much. * 'Combustive Orbing - 'The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It is a combination of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. Though Wyatt prefers to use Molecular Combustion. * 'Energy Waves - 'Are powerful waves of destructive energy capable of destroying targets. Wyatt uses this power on certain occasions. He does have full control of this power. He channels this power through his hands. * 'Power Negation - 'The ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings or reverse/undo spells. This power has been shown by Evil Wyatt and is yet to be developed by Good Wyatt. * 'Voice Manipulation - 'The ability to manipulate one´s voice. Wyatt uses it to raise his voice. * 'Pyrokinesis - 'The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. * 'Power Swapping - 'The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt used this power a few times when he was a child. As an adult, Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet. * 'Summoning - 'The ability to transport an object or a being to one´s presence. * 'Technopathy - 'The ability to control technology with one's mind. Wyatt used this to change TV channels. * 'Conjuration - 'The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Wyatt channels this power through both mind and hands. * 'Shrinking - '''The ability to shrink objects or beings. Wyatt used this power once when he was a child. Adult Wyatt has yet to use this power. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * 'Orbing - '''The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Wyatt entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. * 'Healing - 'The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. * 'Photokinesis - 'The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. * 'Sensing - 'The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his father5 and could sense the presence of demons. * 'Literary Manipulation - 'The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content * 'Glamouring - 'The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. * 'Hovering - 'The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. * 'Cloaking - 'The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. * 'Omnilingualism - 'The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. As A Vampire * 'Super Strength - 'The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Wyatt has demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat. * 'Hyper Speed - 'The ability to move at superhuman speed. * 'Agility - 'The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Wyatt is able to perform enhanced acrobatics with this ability. * 'High Resistance - 'The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Wyatt possesses this due to being an upper-level witch and also a vampire. * 'Regeneration - 'The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * 'Enhanced Senses - 'The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Vampires possess heightened senses. If they smell or taste blood, its hard to control shifting into the vampire form. * 'Immortality - 'The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * 'Advanced Combat - 'Upon being sired, nearly all vampires possessed extraordinary ability in hand-to-hand combat, able to fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy even if he or she had never possessed such skills or training as a human. * 'Shapeshifting - 'The ability to alter one's physical shape. Vampires possess the ability to shapeshift into their vampire form. * 'Immunity - '''The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches. Physical Appearance Wyatt has blonde hair, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair; though when he was younger his hair was a bit longer. His eye color is hazel. Adult Wyatt is tall and he has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out, he prefers to be on a more stylish look but on a day-to-day basis, the casual and comfortable (sometimes informal) style is what he prefers. Personality As an adult, Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop's marriage to Phoebe wen he went back to the present day from the future (after he lost his powers). However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. When his soul was removed by Jack Sheridan in 2021, he was downright merciless all the time. Fear * Becoming evil and hurting his family.' Notes & Trivia * Wyatt is the second male born in the Warren line after his cousin Carl Grimes (WWTW), both born within three hundred years, though this is inconsistent with the family tree, in which several males are written. However, the family tree contains multiple errors. * Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from Leo Wyatt and Matthew from Paige Matthews. His aunt Phoebe was a staunch advocate of calling him "Potter", something Leo felt the need to veto. * Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper. * Wyatt was named after his father´s surname Wyatt and his Aunt Paige´s surname Matthews; * Wyatt is an Aquarius; * So far, Wyatt is the only natural blond in the family; * Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. * Wyatt's favorite toy is his teddy bear, Wuvey. * Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, one of his cousins and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. * Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and one of his cousins from Phoebe are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. * Wyatt was born at a time when his family had no magic. * When Wyatt was born, his hair at first appeared dark brown, which, when Piper commented on, Paige replied, "What did you expect, a blond?" This is ironic as Wyatt would be blond haired. * Ever since his resurrection, Wyatt had developed a special bond with the ex-demon; Cole Turner. * Wyatt is a Twice Blessed Child which makes him more powerful than his siblings and cousins; though his cousin Carl Grimes (and the Pentad) are more powerful than Wyatt. It was revealed that if Carl (and the Pentad) perish, Wyatt would be the next powerful witch to save the world; which is a fact that Piper is absolutely pissed about. (WWTW). * Wyatt is very protective when it comes to his family. However he isn't obsessed with hunting demons like his Aunt Prue is ''and was. * Wyatt had been turned into a vampire, because he got infected with the Croatian virus that Lucifer created for humanity to wipe itself out with. (A.H) Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Wyatt Halliwell - visit them for more. # All stories with Wyatt Halliwell's character in them. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Charmed Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Whitelighters Category:Vampires Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males